1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a light reflection material useful for an ornament material, an illumination material, a shading material, an eye-obstructing material, etc. and a method of manufacturing it.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Polymethylmethacrylate is superior to glass in permeability to visible light and impact resistance by ten and more times and half as heavy as glass and has excellent weathering resistance. Furthermore, its surface nowadays can be made as hard as glass because the surface hardening technique has improved. So, it is widely applied to, for example, signboards, displays, light reflection materials, translucent building materials, light reflection apparatus, windshields of airplanes or motorcycles, windows of various vehicles, instrument covers, watching tanks, greenhouses, lenses, accessories, specimens, etc.
In these few years, the edge-lighting technology improved and new light sources have been replacing fluorescent lights. Light reflection materials used for the edge-lighting usually comprises an acrylic resin plate with V-grooves on the surface. We believe that a plate with a thin through hole or holes as a light reflection material is not yet known.